


7 Drinks

by reysrose



Series: Saturn [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Domme as fuck, Drunk Amy Santiago, F/F, Horny, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, The Santiago Drunkenness Scale, possessive, what is 7 drink Amy you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: In which Rosa has some fun with 7 Drink Amy in the bathroom at Shaw's
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Saturn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724032
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	7 Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts on Tumblr! Hit me with a comment if you're feeling up to it

Amy’s hand is warm where it circle’s Rosa’s wrist, and her mouth is soft where it presses to her neck, just above the chain of her necklace. Rosa nearly falls off the bar stool when Amy pulls some delicate skin between her teeth and bites down, fingers squeezing as her other hand makes its way beneath the hem of her shirt. 

“You’re so hot,” Amy purrs in her ear, pulling away from the forming bruise on her throat to nip at the shell of Rosa’s ear, “and you’re all mine.” 

“7 drinks?” Rosa asks, taking another sip of her beer. She’s drunk enough to feel very amenable to whatever horny, possessive Amy has in mind for her, and she sets her mostly empty bottle down on the sticky high top she’s sitting at, turning to look at her. Amy is flushed and her mouth already looks a little kiss bruised, which means she headed to find Jake before coming to find Rosa. Rosa reaches out with the pad of her index finger and traces the seam of them, watching Amy’s eyes darken. Amy nods, parting her lips and flicking her tongue against Rosa’s finger. She squeezes Rosa’s wrist again and tugs. Oh. Oh. 

Rosa slides off her bar stool and lets Amy pull her to the bathroom. The door shuts behind them and then Amy is pressing her up against a stall divider, mouth slotting over hers. Her teeth are already out, nipping at Rosa’s lips until they both taste copper. She whimpers, opening her mouth to Amy’s tongue and letting her probe around. The grip on her wrist moves to her belt. 

“Is this okay,” Amy whispers, running her fingers down Rosa’s zipper. Rosa feels her hips twitch up without her permission and she shudders as Amy licks a stripe up her throat when her head falls back against the plastic. Rosa nods, opening her mouth to answer but never getting to it. Amy undoes her belt and casts it to the grimy floor, unbuttoning Rosa’s pants, yanking the zipper down, and unceremoniously tugging both of them down around her knees. She winds one hand in Rosa’s hair and leads her toward the sink.

“Bend over,” Amy whispers, tugging on Rosa’s curls. Rosa bends forward and braces herself on her forearms, knowing that she’s in for it and getting wetter between the legs with every passing second. Amy falls to her knees behind Rosa, reaches between her legs, and slaps her cunt delicately, wiping two fingers through it and humming appreciatively. Rosa hears her suck them into her mouth and shoves her fist into her own mouth as she clenches around nothing. 

“You’re so wet,” Amy murmurs, and then her tongue sweeps over Rosa’s clit and all logical thought goes out the goddamn window. Rosa sinks her teeth into her fist so hard it stings, shoving her hips back toward Amy’s mouth as Amy works her over. The first orgasm washes over her in what feels like seconds, because she’s tipsy and Amy is warm, aggressive, and damn good with her mouth. Rosa lets her forehead connect with the faucet as gently as she can as Amy keeps eating her out, tongue pushing in and out of her, a finger rubbing hard, tight circles against Rosa’s clit. Her hair surrounds her face and she breathes deep, still trying not to scream. She’s so turned on it fucking hurts, half desperate to shove Amy away from her, half desperate to cum again and again until she passes out. Amy pulls back and Rosa whines long and low and loud, tilting her head back. Amy stands, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, making eye contact with Rosa in the mirror and grinning at her. Amy’s hand wraps around her throat and she puts the barest pressure on Rosa’s jugular, leaning in and kissing her temple. Rosa drips and aches, still too turned on to function. 

“Want your fingers,” she groans, pressing her throat into Amy’s hand. Amy bites her, and then there are two fingers inside her, curling against her walls and stretching her. It stings a little, Amy is normally not that rough, and Rosa leans into it, hard. She can’t even attempt to keep herself silent anymore, just moans and cries out with every pump of Amy’s fingers into her, buckling over the sink with it as Amy releases her throat and pulls back on her hair instead. 

Rosa cums so hard she sees spots, moaning as Amy slaps a hand over her mouth. Rosa sinks her teeth into the meat of Amy’s palm, whimpering because she can’t cry out. Her knees buckle and she catches herself on the sink, barely able to lift her head. Her legs are shaking, and so are her arms. Amy grabs a paper towel, wipes her fingers off, and kisses Rosa’s sweaty temple.

“Ames,” she rasps out, “You should get Jake.” 

Amy nods. The sex looks like it mellowed her out maybe a little too much, her eyes crossing. Her mouth stretches in a yawn as she tugs Rosa’s pants up for her, patting Rosa’s ass and walking out of the bathroom. Rosa sucks in as much air as she can, trying to will her legs into working again. 

She’s still trying not to sink to the floor when Jake comes in, rolling his eyes when he sees the position she’s in, forearms braced on the sink, belt on the ground, pants unbuttoned and unzipped. 

“Ha ha very funny,” she rasps, “now help me.”

Jake buttons her jeans for her and does up her belt, patting at the drying sweat on her neck with a paper towel. She tumbles into his arms when he straightens her up, yawning. Jake kisses the top of her head, winding her up in a tight hug. Rosa sighs into his hoodie, exhausted, sticky, and thirsty, and together they shuffle out of the bathroom and he gets her up on a bar stool. 

“Water,” Rosa croaks. The bartender hands her a pint glass full of it. She starts drinking it basically as fast as she can, looking around for Amy, who’s giggling in Jake’s grip as he steers her toward Rosa. 

“Hey,” she murmurs, when Amy hooks her chin over Rosa’s shoulder. Amy kisses the side of her neck gently, one hand pressing against Rosa’s lower abdomen. 

“Take it easy,” Rosa laughs, sliding off the bar stool and stumbling a little as blood rushes back into her numb, stiff legs. Amy nestles herself into Rosa’s side, clinging to Jake’s hand, and promptly falls asleep in the cab. Jake tucks her in and then he and Rosa strip down, climbing under the showerhead together. She’s tired and mostly sober, so her head is starting to throb, and she leans into his chest under the hot water and washes his hair for him, both of them sharing a towel because they can only find one. Rosa shoves Amy into the middle unceremoniously, flopping down on her stomach and shutting off the light. 

In the morning, Amy will be horrified that she left Rosa in the bathroom with her pants undone, and Rosa will laugh so hard she falls back off the bed. Right now, though, she curls into Rosa’s side in her sleep, her nose pressing against Rosa’s temple, Jake’s hand draping over her waist to brush Rosa’s hips. 

It’s nice to be loved.


End file.
